The purpose of this study is to identify how patients with gynecological cancer cope with uncertainty in their illness, and the efficacy of the coping methods for reducing emotional distress and improving attitudes toward health care. The sample will consist of 160 patients who two months earlier had received a diagnosis of either ovarian, uterine, or cervical cancer. Two clinical sites will be used to obtain the subjects. Each subject will complete a questionnaire packet of four scales and a demographic data form. The scales will index the variables of uncertainty, cognitive appraisal, coping modes, coping strategies, emotional distress, and attitudes toward health care. Data analysis will focus on the interaction of different levels of uncertainty and patterns of coping strategies and emotional distress and attitudes toward health care.